The present invention relates to a container holding device for holding a container or cup.
In a container holding device, in order to provide a function for holding small things, i.e. thing holder, as well as a function for holding a container, i.e. container holder, there is provided a partition plate, which is foldable and has a container holding hole, wherein the partition plate is disposed in a concave, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 2-136725. When the container holding device is used as the container holder, the partition plate is bent substantially perpendicularly such that one part of the partition plate stands on a bottom wall in the concave, while the other part having the container holding hole is held along a concave opening edge. When the container holding device is used as the thing holder, the partition plate is folded, and the partition plate in the folded condition is held to stand on the bottom wall in the concave to thereby expand a space for holding small things.
However, in the above container holding device, in case the container holder is changed to the thing holder or vise versa, the partition plate must be bent or folded manually by using both hands. Thus, the changing operation between the container holder and the thing holder is troublesome.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and an object of the invention is to provide a container holding device, wherein the changing operation between the container holder and the thing holder can be made easily.